User blog:Oddgasm/Norah, the Flickering Flame
Norah, the Flickering Flame is a champion in League of Legends. Abilities seconds in a 2000 units Dark Perimeter around her. Agressive, they attack any champion, ally or enemy that stand in the Dark Perimeter. A maximum of 5 + (1 per level of Fall of the curtain) Crawling Shadows can be present at a time. Fortunately for her, Norah owns a candle where burns the Perennial Flame, creating a (6.5 Candle wick size)}} range Light Perimeter around her, preventing Crawling Shadows from trespassing. In addition, Norah's abilities don't cost mana but consume her Candle Wick, while the Candle Wick consumes itself at a rate of 1% every 10s. |description2 = Norah starts the game with a Simple Candle that she can upgrade later, preventing her from buying other Gold Income Items (See "Ability details"). |static = |range = 2000 |targeting = Norah starts the game with a Simple Candle, that she can upgrade to an advanced Candle, which can has a custom Wick afterwards. *'SIMPLE CANDLE' - -5 AP + per 10 seconds -'ACTIVE' - Grants 100% Candle Wick. (90s of Cooldown) *'CANDLE OF HERITAGE' - -15 AP + per 10 seconds -'ACTIVE' - Grants 100% Candle Wick. (90s of Cooldown) -'PASSIVE' - UNIQUE – Grants 4 Gold to all allies (including Norah) in the Light Perimeter whenever a minion dies from an ally champion. *'BIRTHDAY CANDLE' - -15 AP + per 10 seconds -'ACTIVE' - Grants 100% Candle Wick. (90s of Cooldown) -'PASSIVE' - UNIQUE – Grants 7 (x ally's level) Gold to all allies (including Norah) in the Light Perimeter whenever they level up. *'BLACK RITUAL CANDLE' - -15 AP + per 10 seconds -'ACTIVE' - Grants 100% Candle Wick. (90s of Cooldown) -'PASSIVE' - UNIQUE – Grants 15 Gold to an ally in the Light Perimeter if it deals damage to an enemy champion. This can occur up to 2 times every 30 seconds (the cooldown is relative to the ally) *'WICK OF HEROES' - -10% CDR -'PASSIVE' - Whenever the CANDLE is activated, it releases an aura of courage, granting 20 (+10% AP) AD and 20 (+15% AP) AP to the allies in the Light Perimeter for 5 seconds. *'WICK OF DISTRESS' - -10% CDR -'PASSIVE' - Whenever the CANDLE is activated, it releases a protective aura, shielding by 100 (+20% AP) the allies in the Light Perimeter for 3 seconds. *'EXPLOSIVE WICK' - -10% CDR -'PASSIVE' - Whenever the CANDLE is activated, it releases a aura of destruction emerging from the candle, dealing 150 (+30% AP) magic damage to all enemies in the Light Perimeter. }} A sparkle of light emerges from the Perennial Flame, creating a Will-o'-wisp that attaches itself to an enemy champion, dealing magic damage and marking it for 4 seconds, attracting Crawling Shadows. |leveling = |cooldown = |cost = 10% |costtype = candle wick |range = 625 }} Norah gains movement speed for 2 seconds when running away from enemy champions if she managed to hit them with an ability in the last 3 seconds. |description2 = A burst of light exudes from the Perennial Flame, all enemies in the Light Perimeter outside its range, while the enemies that already were in the Dark Perimeter are prevented from moving or dashing in the Light Perimeter for 2,5 seconds. |leveling = |cooldown = |cost = 25% |costtype = candle wick |range = SAME AS LIGHT PERIMETER }} Hot wax gushes from the candle in a cone area, dealing magic damage to the enemies. After 1 second, the wax solidifies, the enemy champions and marking them with Solid Wax for the duration of the Crowd Control. |description2 = If an ally champion use a basic attack against the enemy champion under the effect of Solid Wax, it will breaks it, prematurely removing the , but dealing additional physical damage instead. |leveling = |leveling2 = of target's maximum health)}} |cooldown = |cost = 15% |costtype = candle wick |range = | }} }} }} Additional Crawling Shadows emerges from the Dark, increasing the maximum amount of Crawling Shadows that can spawn on the Dark Perimeter. |leveling = |description2 = Norah throws her candle that sticks to an enemy champion for the next 10 seconds, losing her ability to cast Wax Throw (the other abilities work as usual, but will be casted from the new Perennial Flame's owner). Crawling Shadows won't focus Norah and her team nor the new Perennial Flame's owner but will be extremely agressive against its teammates, gaining increased Attack Speed and Movement Speed. |leveling2 = |description3 = This ability will spawn additional Crawling Shadows to the maximum amount available. |description4 = This ability stops after 10 seconds or until the new owner dies. |cooldown = |cost = 0% |costtype = candle wick |range = 800 }} Category:Custom champions